I am finding my way
by sabrinanoodles
Summary: This story is about Maya finding herself and what she wants while Lucas and the gang is by her side. Her parents are never home and that is ruining her grades and life. Corey knows whats going on and goes easy on her. Come and join Maya in her life and see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I really hope you enjoy this Lucaya fanfic! There will be a good amount of chapters and love. Please Enjoy!**

 **MAYA'S POV**

It was a nice day in Louisiana! Everyone is still cleaning up from Mardi Gras! I've been living here for about 7 years now and I love it! I have awesome friends and an amazing boyfriend, Lucas Friar. You may or may not know him. My mom is super busy so I never see her and Shawn is always on work trips so the closest people to me is Lucas and Riley . Today Lucas is coming over for a project. Super excited!

''Maya!'' Lucas yelled. Why would Lucas be calling _my_ name? Maya thought. ''Yeah Huckleberry?'' Maya said with a suspicious look. Lucas came running over with papers in his hand. ''Here is the project.'' he said while panting. ''That's why you were screaming my name? For that?'' Maya said while grabbing the papers and putting them in her locker. Lucas grabbed her hands and looked at her right in the face. Maya gave him a curious look. ''I love you Maya and I want you to know that.'' Maya smiled and kissed him on the lips. ''I know RangerRick and I love you too.'' Maya let go and grabbed her bags.

''Hey Riles!'' Maya sat down and opened her book. ''Hey peaches. How are you?'' Riley said while writing down notes. '''I'm good''. Maya, Riley, Lucas, Zay , Farkle and Smackle were all in class. ''Okay kiddos today we are going to be presenting today. Please grab your essays and we will start with Riley.'' Matthews said. ''Really dad?'' Riley rolled her eyes and laughed. She grabbed her papers and began. It was Maya's turn and she began crying. ''Maya whats wrong?'' Corey (Mr. Matthews) said. ''I, I '' Maya ran out of class and went into the bathroom. Lucas got up and started walking to the door. ''Lucas I got this. She's my best friend and she went into the bathroom. ''Fine Riley.'' Lucas sat back down.

''I cant do this Riley! I dont have an essay!'' Maya's mascara was smearing all over her face and she slid down the wall. ''Maya, its okay. My dad understands why . He knows you, Maya.'' Riley said rubbing Maya's back. ''Are you sure Riles? It's the 3rd time its happened.'' Maya lifted her head and looked to Riley. ''Yes I am sure.'' Riley pulled Maya up from the ground and began walking out with her.

''You okay Ms. Hart?'' Matthews asked. Maya was shaking and nodded her head yes. ''I dont have one. _Again_. I'm sorry . I just-'' Maya was cut off. ''It's okay Maya, I know why. You dont have to be scared to tell me.'' Matthews hugged Maya and let her sit back down. Everyone else did their essays and Maya just laid her head down.

Lucas was knocking on Maya's front door. ''Hey Huckleberry.'' Maya kissed his cheek and led him to her room. They both sat down and began working on the project.

8:00 PM

''Huckleberry Im bored.'' Maya layed down on her bed. ''Wanna do something fun or get some food?'' Lucas said cuddling up to Maya. ''What type of fun?'' Maya started biting her lip. Lucas began kissing her and winked at her. ''Omg Lucas! Like makeout mini sex type thing?'' Maya was confused but excited. ''Sure I guess that's what you'd call it'' Lucas said. They began kissing. Lucas took his shirt off and Maya lifted her arms so he could take her tank top off. He started kissing her neck down to her stomach. Maya started playing with his hair while he was taking her bra off. ''Lucas, is this a good idea?'' Maya began biting her lip again. ''Only if you want this to happen Maya. I dont want to make you feel like Im forcing you to do this.'' Lucas was holding her bra up before he pullled it off. ''Okay I am ready.'' Maya layed back down and let Lucas take her bra off. He took her shorts off and Maya giggled because she is very ticklish. He smiled at her and began kissing her lips again. Maya loved him and trusted him that he wouldnt do any harm to her. Maya tried taking his pants off but only got halfway.

''Huckleberry roll us over I cant get your pants off dingo.'' Maya laughed. Lucas rolled them over and boom his pants were gone. Maya and Lucas only had underwear on . Lucas rolled them back over and he took her thongs off. She closed her legs. ''Wait. Lucas , I dont know if Im ready for that.'' She trusts him but she was scared since no one has saw her vagina. ''Maya dont be scared. I love you and your body is normal, every girl has it.'' Lucas smiled and sat by her legs. Maya took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She wanted to think. ''Do you just wanna cuddle for now? I think I need to think about this. We can put on a movie.'' She pulled the covers over her and grabbed Lucas next to her ''Whatever you are comfortable with.'' They put on a movie and cuddled. Maya knows that she is ready and she will want to continue tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER GUYS! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS SERIES SO FAR!**

Maya knows she wants to continue tomorrow.

Maya woke up and Lucas was in the shower. It was a Saturday morning. Maya went in the bathroom and began brushing her teeth/ ''Morning RangerRick!'' Maya said while have toothpaste in her mouth. ''Mornin shortstack of pancakes." Lucas grabbed a towel and jumped out of the shower. ''You were cute when you fell asleep last night'' Lucas smiled and began brushing his teeth. ''Ha thanks.'' Maya took off her top and thongs and quickly went in the shower.

 **LUCAS'S POV**

Maya is so cute and tiny. She always has to go on her tippy-toes to kiss me. I was kinda surprised she went nude right in front of me. Adorable. I wanted to join her but I didnt know if I should so I just got ready with her.

 **MAYA'S POV**

9:00 AM

''Hey kids.'' Katy said while making an omelet for her Maya and Lucas. ''Mom youre making us breakfast? Why?'' I was confused because my mom is usually running out of the house by now. ''I wanted to be with you more so I am going to working at 1. I know its not much but its as much as I can do.''

Katy started putting the food on the table. ''Thank you mom.'' Maya sat down. ''Thank you so much .'' Lucas said while sitting next to Maya. ''No problem guys.'' Katy smiled and began eating. Katy stopped eating and looked at her phone. ''Oh no guys Im so sorry I got to go to work now.'' Katy kissed Maya on the forehead and got changed. ''Oh okay.'' Maya took the dishes and set them in the dishwasher. Maya sighed and went to her room. Lucas followed. ''Im sorry Maya/ Youre mom is trying so hard to be with you.'' Lucas wrapped his arms around Maya's hips while she was staring at the mirror. ''Its okay Lucas. Im used to it.'' Maya sighed. Lucas turned her around and began kissing her. They walked towards her bed and plopped on it. Maya lifted her arms and Lucas once again, took her shirt off. ''No bra?'' Lucas smiled looking at her breasts. ''I didnt need one my cute cowboy perv.'' They both laughed and continued. She took his shirt of and Lucas began kissing her down to her stomach. He kissed her breast and started ''playing'' with them. She moaned.

''Lucas…..I..love you'' Maya began closing her eyes and moaned. He took her pants off and he was only wearing underwear. ''I love you too.'' Lucas stated. He took her thongs off and stopped. ''Maya are you okay for this?'' Lucas looked serious at Maya. She shut her eyes and thought about it.

''Yes I am because I trust you and I love you.'' Maya just tried her best to relax. Lucas began to spread her legs more open and sucked on her clit area. Maya did a loud moan of joy. He then took off his boxers and put on a condom. Lucas carefully started going in and out . Maya gripped on the covers and moaned.

'Gasp' ''Lucas! '' Maya was enjoying her body was getting so hot she thought she was on fire. Lucas began to grab her breast and push harder. Maya squealed and she was so happy she decided to do this. This was the day Maya Hart lost her virginity to Lucas Friar.

Hours passed after me and Lucas had sex. I cant believe how good that was. Lucas was taking another shower and Maya joined him. ''Oh hey shortstack.'' Lucas smiled. ''Hey . '' I began washing my sweaty hair. I love Lucas so much and Im glad he is my boyfriend.

They began kissing and washing each other. After a while they both dried off and went to the pool. Lucas loved when maya wore her bikini that was thong like bottoms and just about only nipple cover top. They began swimming and had a blast. Maya knew she wants to have more sex with him. But how does she tell him besides lets have sex?


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IS CHAPTER 3 FOR YOU GUYS. I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS SERIES.**

Maya woke up facing the sun. It was an early Sunday morning. Her began to ring. ''Hello?'' Maya said while trying to wake up. ''Maya come to my place soon.'' Riley sounded worried so Maya ran to the bathroom and got dressed. She kissed Lucas on the cheek and wrote a note for him .The note said 'I am going to Riley's place. Be right back. Love Maya.'

 **MAYA'S POV**

I was scared. I didn't know why Riley needed me .it was early too so all I could do was write a note to Lucas. Riley never needs me this early or in a fast emergency like, EVER!

At Riley's House

Maya opened the Bay Window. ''What's wrong?'' Maya was out of breath. ''I don't know where Farkle is. He won't answer his phone .'' Riley said while pacing. ''Oh. Maybe he is in a meeting? .'' Maya said while staring at Riley. Farkle is a popular youtuber so he has meetings a lot. ''You're right but why wouldnt he tell me? ''Riley asked. ''He didnt want to wake you.'' Maya was packing up to head out. ''If he is not back today let me know.'' Maya hugged Riley and left.

 _ **LUCAS'S POV**_

Maya wasn't in bed when I woke up. Thank god she left me a note. When I went in the bathroom, her pajamas were laying there. I put them in her basket and took a shower. I felt her lipstick on my forehead so I knew she kissed me before she left.

When I got out, I got a new pair of clothes on and went downstairs, and there she was. Maya just making to eggs. I couldnt tell if they were both for her one for each of us.

 **9:00 AM**

Lucas wrapped his arms around Maya's hips. ''Hi Huckleberry. I made us breakfast. '' Maya smiled. '' It smells great.'' Lucas started getting cups and put water in Maya's and juice in his. Maya put food on the table and washed her hands. ''I hope you like it.'' Maya began biting her lips. Whenever she is nervous, she does that. ''Im sure it is delicious.'' Lucas started eating.

Maya went to take a shower and Lucas cleaned up the kitchen.

 **MAYA'S POV**

When I went in the shower I just thought about the day before. When I lost my virginity. I kinda wanted to do it again but I didnt know how to tell him because you cant really just say, 'Lets have sex again' or at least I think so. Once I got out of the shower Huckleberry was watching T.V. I didnt have clothes so I just ran to my closet.

''Hey Maya.'' Lucas paused the T.V and turned to Maya. ''Are you okay Maya?'' Lucas sat closer to Maya. ''Im just kinda wanting,um.'' Maya began biting her lip because she wanted more. ''Want what?'' Lucas was rubbing Maya's back. ''More sss…..eeeh…..ssse.'' Maya couldnt get the word out. ''More sex?'' Lucas was still rubbing Maya's back. ''Yeah.'' Maya smiled and turned around. She kissed Lucas. ''Are you sure Maya?'' Lucas held her hands. ''Yes Ranger Rick.'' She smiled. Maya lifted her arms and Lucas took her shirt off and Maya unbuttoned his shirt and took his off. Once again their sex even more intense.


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE IS THE 4TH CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THIS CHAPTER IS MY FAVORITE SO FAR OUT OF THE OTHER ONES! ENJOY.**

Maya enjoyed having sex for 5 hours. She took a shower and went to sleep. ''Morning sunshine.'' Lucas wrapped his arm around Maya's waist. ''Hi. What time is it?''. Maya rolled over and smiled. ''6:00am. We have this thing called school.'' Lucas chuckled and got up. They were both naked . ''Okay Bucky McBoingBoing'' Maya laughed and got up to shower.

''MAYA MAYA MAYA!'' Riley was running towards Maya. ''Holy shit .What is going on riles? Maya slammed her locker shut and gave Riley a curious look. ''Here look at this and you will see why.'' Riley handed Maya a piece of paper. ''OMG RILEY!'' Maya was jumping up and down. The paper was about singing and Maya was an amazing singer. ''Auditions start on Friday.'' Riley hugged Maya and they both went to Matthews class.

''MOM GUESS WHAT!' Maya was trying to get Katy's attention. ''Yeah honey? Whats up?'' Katy sat down. ''THE MUSIC CLUB IS DOING AUDITIONS ON FRIDAY! MOM PLEASE LET ME DO IT!'' Maya was so excited, if her mom said no she would be ruined and be upset. ''Maya, it says auditions cost money. The answer is…'' Katy gave Maya a look. Maya was shaking. ''Yes .'' Maya was jumping and Katy got up and gave her a hug. ''MOM THANK YOU SO MUCH.'' Maya ran up to her room and began singing. ''You like New York City in the daytime-'' Maya was cut off by Riley. ''Oh hey .'' Maya set her guitar down and looked at Riley.'' ''I have some big news?'' Riley looked serious. What is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

''Riles whats up?'' Maya started biting her lip. ''Missy is joining the contest.'' Riley sat next to Maya. Missy is someone that the squad hates. How is this even possible ?

 **SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I WANT THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS INTENSE SO I WANNA MAKE YOU WAIT XD**


End file.
